Biolron, the biology and chemistry of iron in medicine, nutrition and agriculture is a rapidly growing field indicated by the founding of a new Society, IBIS, the International Biolron Society. Discoveries of new genes, new genetic diseases, the demonstrated lethality from gene deletion and the recognition of the complexity and novelty required to safely use iron and oxygen at the same time have all led to the explosion of research in Biolron. Iron malabsorption and transfusional iron overload link the research of the Biolron Groups in Northern California with the strong foci of basic and clinical Biolron research in Hemochromatosis in Southern California, Oregon and Utah. Translational interactions between basic and clinical research in the disease-related research areas are developing within the SCD/'l'halassemia or Hemochromatosis communities, but connections between them are few. Moreover, collaborations that do develop within each community of scientists often are unable to provide opportunities for interactions among junior and senior researchers between collaborative groups. A workshop is proposed to develop new collaborations between disease-specialists, all of whom are involved with iron overload from either hypertransfusion or malabsorption. By bringing groups together with relatively high geographic concentrations that have unusual strength in Biolron research in either Hemochromatosis or Sickle Cell Disease/Thalassemia, new types of collaborations and progress can be expected to emerge from the exchange of information through lectures, posters and informal discussion. In addition, interactions between members of collaborative groups at all stages of professional development will be facilitated, since relatively small travel distances allow junior scientists to attend. The proposed format will facilitate both vertical and horizontal interactions among researchers, to enhance interactions for both basic and clinical researchers at all levels of professional development. Further, integration of research on the two different types of iron overload-hypertransfusion and malabsorption, will be facilitated. Outcomes: Improved collaborative research because of inter-group interactions at multiple levels of professional development. Fuller understanding of iron homeostasis in Thalassemia, Sickle Cell Disease and Hemochromatosis and improved disease management strategies can be expected.